My leather friend
by Abzidoodle99
Summary: I'm Bella Marie swan, two things about me I've got cancer and I'm on the run. Bella finds out she has cancer and she has a bucket list. Her leather notebook which she carries around with her, has all her secrets and dreams, like get married have children be in two places at once and see a miracle etc, can this happen before her end...
1. Ouch

**a/n I'm not forgetting about my other story btw just I had an idea**  
**So here is my leather friend, it was the only name that I could really think of lol enjoy xx**

* * *

My names Isabella Marie Swan and two simple things about me are:  
I have cancer and I'm on the run.

Why? Here's my story...

When I was little I used to carry a leather binder notebook and matching pen with me, everywhere.  
And I'm not ashamed to say, I still do. It's like my little friend, it goes everywhere with me and if I leave it behind I used to cry!

It holds all my favourite memories in, and things I've wanted to be or things I want to do. Old friends and pictures, list of boyfriends I had with pictures.

Now it's my 18th birthday and I have to say, it's not what I would have wanted. Me, I'm just a chilled out girl. I don't need some big party at a bar which my family have rented out for me. All of my friends are here, and to be honest some of them I don't even remember.  
Ever had that moment where someone walks up to you and says 'hey Bella' and you have no idea who they are, yh well that's what has happened today about a hundred times.

"Oh my gosh Bella this party is great!" Alice is scream-slurring down my ear, way to drunk as we have only been here for and hour or two.  
I hope she knows she is cleaning up after to!

Sure the party is great and all but I just want to do something in my book. Something fun and exhilarating, but no, instead I'm dressed in a dress-I wouldn't class it as a dress, more like a top, but then again Alice choose it for me- mega heels, so much makeup you can't see any trace of my actual skin. I have been smothered in fake tan, which does surprisingly look good-it was a present from Alice, a pamper day- and my hair is gorgeous. So not all bad.

So while I'm still young I may as well get up on that dance floor and shake my butt off, of course in a very non sexy way seen as my parents are here!

So soon enough I'm as drunk as Alice and some boy has his tongue down my throat, we have made out way to the balcony so my parents can not see. My vision is blurry so I can't really make out who it is, but I don't care he has a very talented tongue.

...

"Ugh Bella shut up its 12:00 in the morning!"  
I'm awoken by Alice who obviously has a hangover, as do I.  
The pounding in my head is unbearable, so I slump back own onto the bed, and I'm just about to drift of to sleep when Charlie runs in and screams,  
"Bella your present is today, your learning how to drive!" He seems more excited about it than I am, because he is doing some stupid dancing around the room and singing a song which is muffled by my pillow which I have made to cover my ears.

I roll back over and attempt to sleep.

...

"So are you excited Bella!"  
"Huh? Yh sure Charlie, just did it have to be so early?" I grunt in reply.  
"Ha, Bella it's 3:00 don't be so lazy. And get rid of that book. I will buy you a new one, as an extra birthday treat, just get rid of that one its all broken and there is paper falling out of it all the time." He says as he pulls into the parking lot.

"Not gonna happen." I chuckle as I jump out of the car. I run round to the other side where the window has been wind down. And I peck him on the cheek.  
"It was worth a try!" He calls to me as I'm entering the intimidating building.

...

Three years later

My twenty first birthday was the best, Charlie and Renée bought me an apartment, it's small but big enough for me! But I can finally live on my own nearer to my job. When I say on my own I mean, I share with Alice of course. Just like we have always wanted. I can tick that of in Melody, yes I have named my binder notebook Melody, but it doesn't matter.

"Hey Alice where's the truck?"  
"Oh sorry Bella, I got drunk and I got a lift I will pick it up later or something."  
"You what!? How can you just leave it there! My truck better be back by the time I get home!"

So with that I slammed the door, without my keys. I know I'm to late for the bus so the only way I can make it there is to run! I may be slightly on the upper part of ideal on wii fit but I can run-ish.

"Oh crap! You have got to be kidding me!" The elevator is broken! I get Alice planned this!  
So I run down the stairs and out the door, and to my work.  
Within seconds I'm sweating like a pig, but I have to keep going. I think I'm going to be sick, ugh I feel so dizzy. What are these black spots. Huh? Uh oh!

...

"Hey are you okay?"  
"Is this heaven?" The blurry but handsome angel chuckles at my comment which I now see must have sounded retarded.  
"I'm not sure because I see an angel." Aw if I heard it right he is sweet.  
"Come on let's get you up the ambulance wants to check you over." My sight has come back now and this guy is fit! I sit myself up and attempt to get up, but before I can he swipes me up into his arms and carries me bridal style.

Once I'm all checked up they say for me to come back for a check up next week, because they think there is something wrong with me, but we need to see if it develops, or something. I just nod and hold the ice pack to my head. When I'm dismissed, and told to go home and bed, I'm grabbed by the arm.  
"Hey er Isabella isn't it?" I nod in return. And watch how his hand has found it's way to an itchy spot on the back of his neck.

"I was er wondering if you want to go somewhere?" He added a slight grin at the end of his sentence. But then he looks strangely worried which makes him look even cuter ahh...  
"No! I mean yes, but I mean ugh not now because of your thing and stuff..." An awkward silence is rising, and I don't know what to say except.  
"Yes." His face lights up and so does mine.  
"So it's a date. I mean not a date date just a date-"  
I press a finger to his lips, and tell him to ssh, I right my number in his hand and walk away, without another word.

* * *

**a/n I know it didn't seem that interesting but it's kind of just introducing the character a bit the next chapters will be good I hope please review or if you haven't check out my other story too xx**


	2. I've got a date

**Thank you to all the people who favourited and followed and reviewed my story I didn't expect that many :) so thank you and here is another chapter I hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH ALICE! Get your fat ass down here because I got a date!"  
Yes he texted me and I said I was alright to go tonight! Soo who better than Alice to help me get ready!

"Did I just here you right? Miss I eat chocolate and ice cream in the couch everyday ever since I broke up with mike, has a DATE!"  
"Yh that's me!" Then we do our famous dance which we do every where if we are happy.  
"Oh yh uh hu! I got a date!"  
"When is it?"  
"What? Oh tonight." Alice's face turned to a panic which isn't good.  
"How am I supposed to get you ready for that in time. Sit sit sit we need to get started!" I don't know what's all the fuss is about I still have three hours till I need to be there. But knowing Alice she is going to go full I out tonight so I better get ready for it...

...

"Oh my gosh B you look so bbooootiful. I'm such a genius!"  
She swivels my seat around so I'm facing the mirror and she is right, I do look beautiful no more than that, gorgeous.  
My makeup is natural except for the bright pink lipstick- Alice's mark- my hair is a casual in front of my shoulders, but bits are curled which add volume to it, my dress is about knee high at the front then gets longer at the back just under my ankles. the top of the dress is white with diamonds going down the side to the bottom which is coloured a deepish red. its gorgeous and I have managed to convince alice to let me wear my converse, the red so they match.

And right on time my phone rings telling me Edward is out side in his car reading to go.

"Ehh I'm so excited!" No that's not me squealing its Alice, she is always more excited than me on these things.

"Well here I go..." We french kiss each other like usual and I head out flip my sunglasses onto my head and I'm ready to go on my surprise date...

* * *

**a/n so where do you think they should go on their date, it could be anywhere you want, so remember if you don't review then I will make them go somewhere nota very nice. 4 reviews for a nice place 0/1/2/3 not good enough. I know it was only short but I wasn't sure where to take them so hope you enjoyed :) abi xxx**


	3. It's a surprise

**a/n thank you for the positive reviews, there was some great ideas, and I'm going to use as many as possible, if your idea isn't mentioned then sorry. But I just want to say thank you especially to twilightgirls2001 so this chapter is dedicated to you. Btw there is a lot of fluff in this chapter**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me as we climbed into the car.  
"Yes. Now can you tell me where we are going!" I said with the biggest pleading eyes possible.  
"No I told you already, it's a surprise."  
"But I hate surprises." I grunt. And I really do. What is the point of a surprise, to make the person cry, laugh, feel guilty, what if they have the wrong reaction to it, then who would be laughing!

"We'll your going to like this surprise, trust me Bella."  
"Yh, not likely!" I whisper to myself.

Okay I admit I was wrong. He drove into the car park of Bella Italia! The poshest restaurant, like ever!

As we walk in I feel a little underdressed in my shoes, but oh we'll hopefully no one stares...

"I made a reservation for 2" Edward said over joyed, that I liked my surprise.  
"Name?" The woman retorted, glaring at me. Obviously jealous of my sexy man.  
"Oh er Cullen" the woman's eyes scan over the page squinting at points, then she looks up at us, no at me, in my eyes and says.  
"Nope no table booked for Cullen."  
"Erm I think you have it wrong, I double checked that my table was booked!" Edwards eyes flicker around the room, avoiding all eye contact with me, but I can see he is dismayed.

"No defiantly no Cullen. So listen sir, you can either come back another day with a reservation, or you can continue ranting on, and I can get security to escort you out the building!"  
I feel heartbroken, for Edward. I can tell he has put a lot of effort into this date, and she has just ruined it, lousy bitch! She ruins my day, I will ruin hers!

"We'll Edward I think we better go, I think its best because looks like that persons food is a bit off colour, and is that a hair!" I say very dramatically, causing everyone in the restaurant to look up and slide their plate away from them. Edward chuckles obviously excelled that I'm not too disappointed about the restaurant.

"Yes come on Bella, lets go." He says very sternly, which makes him look so sexy, that I can't help but giggle to myself.

...

So as we are driving no where in particular, and talking about everything and nothing, he apologises once again and asks where I want to go.

"Oh I don't mind. Somewhere simple, not flash. What about we got to McDonald's!" I have a weak spot for McDonald's, I know it makes you at but I love it! Edward holds in his laughter, and tries to calm himself down.

"We need it a bit more romantic than that. What about we go to the park for a late night picnic... With McDonald's?"  
Aww that would be soo sweet.

"Yes. That would be great!"

So we drive through the drive through and we order a bunch of food, drinks and ice cream, I offer to pay, for it and he says its absurd and I must be out of my mind.

"Any ideas of the park we are to go to?" He says very poshly. And I'm glad he asked me, because I know the perfect place...

"Here we are!" I say very matter of factly, while laying the blanket down and taking my seat.  
His face is in awe of the place, and it is a beautiful place, especially at night to say the least.

In one corner is a pond, rippling the light from the moon. All around us is trees and birds singing midnight songs, accompanied by the animals howling. Swamping the meadow is purple wild flowers, and tall grass, home to millions of admiring creatures. This is my favourite place to go. And hopefully soon to be, our favourite place.

"So... What do you think?" I ask hopping he likes it.  
"It's-I- iii don't know what to say!" He stutters out.  
"Well... Do you like it?" I whisper expecting the worst.  
"Do I? How couldn't I? The way that everything is perfect. The way that the animals all sing in harmony, the moonlight dances in the water, everything is perfect, as are you Bella." Aww that's cute. I don't know what's so great about him but I can't stop thinking of our future together-if we have one that is-.

"I'm sorry, if this puts you off me, but I can't seem not to say it. It feels so right but in too many ways wrong. Serious things need to be taken serious. And I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but I have to say, ever since I laid eyes on you I wanted you to be mine. I wanted to be with you forever, look at your face for all eternity. To admire your beauty. Because I think that I love you."

I think I might be crying, because that was the most passionate thing anyone has said to me. And as much as I want to say I love him too, because I do, I'm blubbering to much.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm such an idiot, we don't even know each other. I understand, I will drop you home and you won't have to see me ever again!"

"No please don't. I'm crying because I think I might love you to. Everything you said I feel to." I manage to say between sobs. He grapples me into a hug and his arms lock around mine, so I do the same. I rest my head in his neck and take in his scent.  
I can tell our love is going to be the light bulb that never runs out. The book that never ends. The love that lasts forever...

* * *

**a/n well what did you think? Please review, they make me update faster abi xxx**


	4. SFL

**a/n I know it took a while but here is the next chapter, I've been a bit busy fussing not revising for exams :\ but anyway this chapter is dedicated to twilightgirs2001 :) xxx**

That was the day I got to know Edward Cullen. We kept meeting up after that, always going round each others houses, or going places. It was always hilarious coming home to Alice, simply because she was always jealous. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get a boyfriend, which would make me laugh at her even more!

_Flashback_

"Alice what are you doing!" It's one o'clock in the morning and she is still on the computer wide eyed staring at the screen.

"Ooh nothing, nothing!" She quickly swiped the screen away from me to prevent me looking.

"Alice you have woke me up laughing and sighing at the screen you can at least tell me. I'm your best friend!" I pleaded.  
She eventually gave up and in a huff she showed me the screen.

"Oh Alice... Baby you don't have to do that. Why?"  
I confronted her with wide arms, and she obliged into them.

"I've been so upset, Bella" she sobbed into my chest.

"It's okay, honestly it is. Why though? Why have you been sad, Al?"

"It's embarrassing you will thin, I'm stupid!" She replied pushing from my chest, looking directly out me.

"Your leaving me Bella. Your always with him, and then you come back late, boosting about your night with him. How he is so amazing and cute and fit and how he would make pretty babies. And how you want a life with, no not want a life, SEE a life with him. Where do I stand in this? I'll tell you, I don't. Your becoming distant to me, and I miss you Bella."

I'm happy she told me. And it's all true too. I am a cow no more than a cow, a bitch!

"Alice. Your right." I say calmly. Hers eyes bouncing from her hands, to me, to around the room.  
"Your completely right about everything. I'm becoming distant, I'm always with him, and yes I'm sure he will make good babies." We both chuckle slightly, once Alice has finished shifting in her seat I continue.

"Even though I would like babies, with him, I think there are more important things in life, like family, or friends. But you don't come under any of them." Fresh tears swarm her eyes, so I proceed quickly. I place a hand on her shoulder and she sighs.

"Your more than that Alice. You are almost me. Now how can I ever leave myself. Whether You like it or not were stuck with each other. Now lets get of this dating website."

Yes it may sound stupid that this all started because of a dating website, uniform to be exact, but our bond is strong, and to us, you got to either be desperate or you don't know what to do. I don't care that the advert says 'more marriages than any other dating website' Alice is a beautiful and compassionate girl she deserves more.  
So I tell her exactly that.

"Thanks B. But there is this one boy. And blimely, he is F.I.T! Have a look."  
She faces the monitor towards me and she is right, this guy if luscious!  
His name is Emmet McCarty and he is a bouncer. His hobbies including boxing, eating food, and having fun. Over all he seems like a pretty nice guy. So Alice adds him to her list, and we look at a bunch more guys, drooling or disgusted, sighing or sobbing in horror.  
Eventually we sleep, cuddling in comfort, in lesbisnizing just bestest friends.

While I sleep, I don't dream about Edward I dream about me and Alice being sisters when we were little.  
SFL- sisters for life...

**a/n well what did you think? Btw does anyone know a good way to revise need some help please xxx**


	5. Fun fair

**a/n this chapter is dedicated to twilightgirls2001 xxx**

* * *

After a few dates with Edward, we got together. But in the most romantic way possible...

...

"Hey Bella, I heard you've never been to a fun fair. Well today's your lucky day. Be ready, I will pick you up at ten." That's what I heard on the receiver when I woke up at 9:30.  
Lately I've been sleeping in, mainly because my dreams with Edward have been to good to stop, but we have never... you know, yet, it's driving me insane!

"Oh shit!" I breathe  
"Alice wake up, I need your help!"  
Once I'm ready in my tight black jeans, and purple-also skin tight- tee I curl my hair while Alice does what ever to my makeup.

_Knock knock_

"Alice he's here!" It's as we haven't been going places together for like three weeks now and it's our first date, I'm that excited!

I walk out and we make our way there in silence.  
"So why have you never been to a funfair, I used to go all the time when I was a kid!?"  
"Oh well, you know just never really did." I replied as we pulled up into the parking lot.

The day was filled with playing on the little stools like spraying the water into the clowns mouth, or throwing the hoops round a pole. We stuffed our faces with all the food they had to offer, and we bought some useless stuff for fun!  
But before we knew it, the sun was setting.

"Perfect." Edward whispered to himself very pleased about what he was thinking.  
"Hey do you want to go on the big Ferris wheel?" To be honest I'm terrified of heights and this, isn't the best thing.  
"Er... I dunno."  
"Oh come on, it will be fun!" He sounded a little half hearted.  
I couldn't resist the temptation in his eyes.  
"Oh go on then!" And with that he pulled my hand and we were in the Que.

Once we were in it was fine. The wind blowing steadily through my hair, rocking the carriage only slightly, while we listen to the instructions.  
Edward held my hand all the way, and I could tell by his face that I may have been squeezing a little to hard.

"Listen, Bella, I know we haven't been meeting up for that long but I'm so compelled to you. Everything you do is never expected and your so hard to read I never know what your thinking, but that's one thing I love about you! You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met."- he tucks a strand of hair behind my ears and I look up to him, into his dazzling green and emerald eyes.-" you are so amazing I don't think I could ever live a life without you."- he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a reasonable sized black box. He opens it to reveal a silver changed necklace with two initials on it and I know straight away what they stand for. He takes a deep breath and continues-"Isabella Marie Swan, will you be my girlfriend?"

I look down at the necklace he has presented to me, then back into his eyes.  
I manage a steady answer. I don't care if I will regret it at any point in my life.  
"Edward." I start, his face wide eyed and his lips are smiling his crooked smile that could swoon any girl.  
"This." I gesture, my hands pointing to myself them him.  
"Us. I'm not sure if its exactly-" I try to think of the word to describe it.  
"- right" the doubt in his eyes make me want to cry slightly.  
"I don't think it's right, my parents don't think it's right. I'm not sure if anyone does.-" he parts his lips to speak but I hold a finger up hushing him.  
"But, I don't care. I think I love you."  
I lean forwards and crush my lips to his, instantly our lips are in sync, and passionately kissing. He taste a bit of the candy floss from earlier with a tint of mint. The taste is like a drug and I just can't get enough of it.  
The kiss feels like it lasted forever, but he breaks it to soon, leaving my lips puckered and my eyes still closed.  
Once I get to grips with myself, I straighten out.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask him, already knowing the answer. He leans forward and places the necklace on me.  
Once he leans back I look down at my new charm.  
The necklace reads,

_L L_  
Lion and the Lamb

* * *

**a/n well what did you think? I know this story is very fluffy.  
But please review and tell me what YOU want to happen. Because if you don't then it won't. xxxx**


	6. Bella Italia

**My leather friend 6**  
**a/n sorry it's so late but I've had exams and I went camping :) but it's better late never xx**  
**Also just to say I'm not an expert on cancer so anything I get wrong be free to correct me. Also this chapter is dedicated to my friend Megan. Just coz she is ausome lol xxx**

* * *

Ever since Edward asked me to be his girlfriend things have changed. For starters people actually believe that a fit guy is into me! Also Alice and I, are bond grew more and more. Now she even has a guy, his name is Emmet. He's really cool! But then I panicked because about a month after Edward and I started dating, he asked me to a meal with his parents!...

The meal was placed at the restaurant we went to, for our first date, Bella Italia. So again, I ask Alice to help me get ready, and say she is allowed to do anything she wants with me.  
"Ah thanks bell ill make you look the best one there!"  
It takes just under an hour for her to finish up, and when I look at myself, I'm confused.  
"Alice?"  
"Yh baby girl?"  
I don't want to make it sound harsh but I'm going to a posh restaurant with posh people, therefore, to fit in shouldn't I look posh to, instead she has dressed me in pink wedges, messed up hair, and a pink ridged short dress.  
"I'm not sure if its right for the occasion." I sigh as I know I'm going through another hour of dressing up.  
"That's perfect for partying go have fun! Live while your young?" She starts humming one directions live while we're young song, and soon enough it's stuck in mine. But I need to keep on subject.  
"Alice I'm going to meet Edwards family!" At that Alice springs up and leaps to me in a flash.  
"Well in that case..."

...

I've changed into a knee length blue dress, with little birds on it, I've got a small navy blue cardigan to match with some little flat pumps. As for my legs, Alice has given me thin tights with little bows trailing up the leg. So with that I'm ready to go.

...

This time we actually got in. The same woman however, was there again, seeming slightly embarrassed with herself, wonder why.

As always it's slightly awkward at the start, but soon enough the conversation started, and continued throughout the night. We ordered our starters,-well Edward ordered for me, because everything was slightly to poshly said and I didn't understand a word of it- but whatever he ordered was pulchritudinous. The taste was so fresh and full of flavour it replenished my mouth.  
The main came just as quick, and Edward ordered again. However this was a dish I knew, the classic mushroom ravioli, I didn't even see it in the menu! When I start digging in, I'm ask various questions.

"So Bella, what do you work as?" Carlisle asks me. I blush on the outside but I'm crying in the inside. I don't really have a stuck job, and that is not what this man wants to hear, but if I don't tell the truth, it will disappoint Edward.

"My last job was closed down-" Carlisle's faces grimaces, and I know he isn't impressed.  
"- and moved somewhere else, to far for me to travel everyday, so I've been looking for a proper job, but at the moment I'm part time artist, part time Nurse. It's not the best pay but it does the trick."  
He ponders on my answer for a second and agrees with it, places a fake smile on his lips.

"Where abouts to you live?"  
Again living in an apartment, isn't the best place to be, as much as I do want to move out of there Alice and I haven't got the money.

"I live in Seattle, in an apartment with my best mate Alice. The apartment was bought for me for my 21st birthday present."  
Before he can ask me any more questions I ask him a few.

"So what about you Carlisle, what do you work as?"  
He smiles a white smile and proceeds.

"Me? I'm a highly paid doctor-" before he an continue Esme, Edwards mum, kicks him under the table, and whispers something to him.  
They have a small conversation to the self not acknowledging any of us. When they finish Carlisle smiles to every one and carries on.

"I'm a doctor in forks. I'm what you can call, head of the department. Or best of the best." He winks at me and half smiles away from Esme.

"Oh right." I reply, not really sure what else to say. After that its a few minutes of awkwardness.

It's strange usually I would eat all the food in front of me, and usually more, but right now I just don't have a comfortable appetite. Around by my abdomen I have a discomforting pain. Now that i think about it lately I've been put off food, and I can never seem to concentrate, because my head has been pounding, must be a migraine. Have to remember to go to the doctors about it.  
"Erm Bella?" I look up to find everyone staring at me. I realise I have been ignoring them and making a horrid scratchy sounds with my plate and fork.  
"Oh I'm sorry, er yes?" I squeeze my eyes shut and press my thumbs into my temples, the pain in my head is starting to burn, and I can't seem to concentrate.

"Er Isabella are you okay?" Esme asks me, has she spoke this afternoon, I can't seem to remember.  
"Er yes sorry I'm just going to go to the ladies room." I plaster a fake smile on my face, I stand up and leave. I can see the door to the toilets now, but i can still see Edward and his family. I'm feeling really light headed and im so tired I can't seem to keep my eyes open, so I make a quick dash to the toilets, ignoring my surroundings, of red and gold expensive things.  
But my vision is blurring, and I cannot seem to focus. My head is spinning, and my legs are failing to communicate with my brain.  
All I can see is a soft looking carpet below my feet. Wonder what it's like to sleep on it. This room is heating up rapidly, someone ought to turn the temperature down. My limbs are feeling really heavy and are weighing me down. I think I like the idea of the soft, floor.  
And soon enough my wish came true, I'm on the floor, and it _is_ comfortable, so there I lay, asleep and sweating like a pig.  
The last thing I remember was  
"Is anyone a doctor!" A random stranger hollowed, and Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's running over to me...

* * *

**a/n I know it wasn't great but it had to come. Please review and tell me what you think, anything anyone doesn't understand, please just ask. I promise I will update sooner. Please review. xxx**

**Also should I do like italics for the different times, so like the main thing and the beginning bit with Bella narrating. xxx**


	7. Under my armpit

_My leather friend 7_

**a/n this chapter is dedicated to Gautham, a good friend.**

* * *

When I woke up, everyone was buzzing with whispers. Looking around, I see my mum in the corner crying, with, a man in a white coat, looking down on her, with my father by her side, sitting on the arm rest of the chair, hand on her shoulder comforting her.

On the other side of the room, the Cullen's are sitting.  
Rosalie, is staring at her manicure, with a nail file in her hand, and Emmet on her side doing goodness knows what on his phone.  
And then there is my beautiful Edward, with his head down and his hands running through his glorious hair. Esme is doing the same to Edward as Charlie and Renée.

Alice is sitting by my side; asleep.

"Miss swan, how are you feeling?" A woman in white, asks me.  
"Erm I'm not sure."  
"What is wrong?" Her fake concern bugs me.  
"Well erm, I've got a erm?" I blush, because everyone eyes are on me.  
But Carlisle saves me, when he asks everyone to leave the room, even when there are objections. Whilst everyone is leaving, I absorb my surroundings.

The room isn't to large or to small, and it is quite lifeless. There are glass windows surrounding me, with curtains draped around me, darkening the suite. The room is painted a boring blue, when my brain suddenly realises I'm in a hospital.

"Its okay now, Bella you can speak." Carlisle distracts me from my reverie.

"I have a weird thing in my armpit." I whisper. As soon as I say it, I'm a tomato. But when Carlisle observes it, he portrays a very concerning look, and I feel quite worried.

"At the restaurant you were complaining: you've had a headache for a long period of time, am I right?"  
I just nod.  
"And you have bags under your eyes, are you feeling tired?"  
I nod again.  
He places his hand to his chin, and strokes it as if he had a beard, while his eyebrows furrow.  
Another doctor, confronts him, and they confer in the corner, while I sit there aimlessly.

After a few grunts of agreement and disagreements, they finally come to a conclusion. Or at least a way around their obstacle.

"Miss swan, if you follow me please, I am going to take you for a scan."  
Carlisle doesn't say, anything. He just lets the fellow doctor do all the talking.  
All he does is: stand there with a _very_ grave look plastered on his face.  
Hands by his sides.  
Not moving. At all.

What has happened to me?

* * *

**a/n well, what did you think. It had to happen eventually so the story could get started for real. I know it's been long, but I went camping again, and today I won £60 for betting a fiver on a horse. So I'm really happy, so I decided to finish the chapter. Please review, and I will definitely update faster. Thank you for reading.  
-abi xxxx**


	8. Bet

**My leather friend 8**

**a/n hey I lost inspiration for a while that's it took so long sorry but I hope it's alright. I would like to thank xXtWiLiGhTcRaZyXx for helping me to get a move on with my story, also read the note at the bottom. Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Last time**

_"Miss swan, if you follow me please, I am going to take you for a scan."  
Carlisle doesn't say, anything. He just lets the fellow doctor do all the talking.  
All he does is: stand there with a very grave look plastered on his face.  
Hands by his sides.  
Not moving. At all._

_What has happened to me?_

**Present**

I enter a bright white room. The smell of cleansing products, fills my nostrils, and produces a burning headache.

I follow the doctor, Kevin, to a white plump bed. I'm told to take a seat and wait.  
I don't know what I'm supposed to be waiting for. The glass window next to me, shows that waiting is a killer for me, but an ease for the joke telling doctors on the other side of it. It's a good five minutes before they start, the scanning process. I lay on the bed, and try to get comfy.

I relax, close my eyes and think of Edward.  
The way his perfect face was contorted, and his hands were filled with his tears. The thought almost bought me to tears myself. So I thought of happy thoughts, the way he asked me to be his girlfriend, our first date and the way we met. I sighed.

"Okay miss swan you can now return to your room."

So I walk down a brightly lit hall way, with Dr. Kevin leading the way. I don't pay attention to where we are going, it's not as if I need to know my way round, I will be out of here in no time, so i keep Edward in my mind who is still dominating my reverie.

Once we reach the room, I lay on my bed, and I sleep. Sweet dreams, carry me through a sleep filled night.

~M.L.F~

I'm awoken about 5:30am by the faint sound of pages turning. I squint my eyes so I can see but so no one can tell I'm awake.  
In the same chair as he was yesterday, sits Edward.  
I can tell he still isn't himself, from the lack of posture and the faint smile his lips always hold. His eyes are still sparkling though, but they are not the same, they are lifeless.  
But nether the less, he looks like the perfect angel he always is.  
I take in every part of his body, to insure I will always have him there with me.

His golden brown hair, and the way it falls into his eyes.  
His luscious green and gold eyes, twinkling in the little light in the room.  
Lips, those plump dreamy lips, the way they mould around my own, when he kisses me.  
His flexed muscles that secure his hold to me, that always make me feel safe.  
His chest, as hard as marble but as comfortable as a pillow.  
His long legs, covered by a pair of sweats, the long strides they make matching perfectly to mine.  
Finally, his hands. The extreme size of them, and the way they encircle mine, so soft and his long pianist fingers, flicking the pages of a book.  
My book.  
_My leather friend._  
If it wasn't for all these wires strapped around and inside me I would have dived out the bed, and into his arms.

Instead, I listen. His melodic voice is quietly reading out my book.  
_"My high school sweet heart, Mike Newton. Oh even just thinking about him makes me sigh in content. The way his perfect hair, flops to the side, and his cheeks causing dimples when he smiles. Oh mike_. Well then" Edwards lips turns into a frown, of disapproval.

I chuckled. And obviously he heard. He closed the book very hastily, and made an attempt to hide it. However he and I both knew he had it in his hands.

"I'm, sorry Bella. I was just-" he paused, obviously thinking of a word to fill up the hole he just dug himself into "-_curious_."  
He smiled his loving smile, and I smiled mine.  
Then he did the best thing I could think of him doing.  
He stood up, with the book, and layed down next to me. Obviously it was a tight squeeze but it was the best squeeze I've ever felt.

He pulled the book out from his back pocket, and started reading. I wasn't sure whether to snatch it from him, for my own privacy and dignity! Or to let him know all my secrets...

I took it from him without another seconds thought.

"Hey!" He said slightly distraught.  
"You cant read it, its my little secret, therefore, you do not read it without my permission." I tried to add a sexy wink at the end of it, however that failed, and it just looked like I had something in my eye...

"Fine then." He said.  
"Really?"  
"Yup. You will just have to _tell_ me the secrets." He grinned, at me, obviously thinking he was clever.

"You're not getting anything from me."  
"You want to bet."  
"What's the prize?" I raised one eyebrow, and snuck in a smirk.  
He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine. His lips were touching mine, as he spoke.  
"Whatever you want." By the time it took me to figure out what he was saying, he was eagerly kissing me. So I kissed him back, just as passionately as he to I.

I wound my fingers through his hair and tugged slightly, he placed his firm hands upon my hips, and tugged me closer, till there is no gap between us.  
His lips move elegantly with my own, as if the movements was already planned.

My hands find its way to his shirt buttons, and start to undo them. Just before I reach the second button, the door opens, and various doctors walk in.

Edward had gathered himself in an instant, however I'm still pouting, when they begin.

"Isabella?" Carlisle's voice wasn't pleasing at all, instead it was too serious.  
"It isn't good news.-" Then a young nurse poked her head round the corner.

"Dr. Cullen." Her voice was the most annoying sound I had heard- maybe it was just because I wasn't in a good mood anymore- it was like she was pinching her nose together to make that horrible droning noise, and then with her thick British accent, it was just adding to my impatience.  
"Isabella Swan's family members are here to listen. Oh and a Alice Brandon, is in the waiting room. I have told her to go home for today. Due to the news."

With that, I started cussing. I'm not sure what I was saying, or why I was saying it in fact, however I knew it wasn't pleasant. I was saying it to the nurse, to the doctors and anyone who I had met at the hospital.  
All because the woman sent Alice home, she is just as much family to me as my mum. I knew I wasn't behaving well, however everything has just tipped my boat today.

Just after I've made my point, along with adding in a few more offending words, Edward lays his cool hand on my shoulder.  
My breath catches.  
"Bella that's enough!" His voice was soft but demanding, and it made me relax.  
I looked around the room, at all the people I offended,- if it wasn't for the wires and tubes in me, I would walk out the room in embarrassment, however that's not the case- the British lady was outside the room crying, Alice was standing there laughing, with her new boyfriend. And Carlisle just stood there with a sympathetic look upon his face, other doctors had their jaws on the floor.

"I-I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what i was saying." I tried my best to apologise, but it just ended with the nurse glaring at me and the other doctors, tears to begin to fall.

I buried my head in my hands, in utter embarrassment, and Edward took care of everything else.

When I looked up, my family, Alice, Alice's boyfriend, Edward and Dr. Cullen were all in the room, either sitting uncomfortably in a chair or standing awkwardly.

"Bella." Carlisle began.  
"Im going to make this short. I'm afraid it is not good news at the moment. We have run a few tests and from the symptoms you have described to us, we think you have cancer."  
Everyone lent forward, either in disbelief,or as if they couldn't hear him. But I could hear him well enough. The words 'you have cancer' shouted in my head. It rung in my ears, and screamed at me.

And for the- god knows how many times- I passed out, with only the picture of Edward in my head.

a/n well guys. I hope it was alright. I am sorry it took so long. But I think the inspiration has come back.  
The note I was going to say, was I think I might rewrite some if the chapters just to make them better, and I will tell you if I do and what ones. Anyway I hope you liked it xxx


End file.
